GPPC27
is the 27th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 562nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary When the summer festival approaches, the Cures -along with Yuki's fangirls- grow concerned over him when they notice his lack of focus for the upcoming tournament. Seeing how secretive he is being, everyone enlists the hesitant Haruka to fix things. Synopsis Everyone is busy preparing for the upcoming festival. At the Academy the girls have finished preparing with some help from Minami, and Yui brings how excited she is to be working a stand with Haruka. Meanwhile, Yuki is being watched by his fangirls while playing tennis. But they show concern as they notice something is off. The festival eventually starts, with Yui and Haruka working with another girl to sell sweets. Haruka is very happy, but surprised when a few male classmates tell the group its time to switch since she didn't realize its been that long. In this time Haruka decides to go with Yui to check out the sights. Minami joins them, with everyone complimenting how she looks before she asks how work went. Haruka explains that she's been so happy seeing everyone have fun, then she spots Reiko and decides to chat with her for a moment. She sees her struggling with the hoop toss game, trying to win a stuffed doll that resembles Pafu. Pafu is delighted to see it, and they start to wonder who made it- only for Miss Shirogane to reveal it was her. She then tells them the students each get one free toss and Haruka manages to land it, handing over the Pafu doll to Reiko. This surprises her but she gratefully accepts it. Afterwards, the girls are surprised to find Towa and Kirara in the middle of having their pictures taken. They explain that Kirara invited her to join in the picture she was having taken for modeling, and since she has time, they can hang out together. Yui happens to note how nice it is that they can all be together; considering they hadn't planned on it. They share a small laugh and they head off, only for Haruka to bump into Yuki; causing the object he had been holding to burst and spray water on her, but she claims it isn't a big deal. His teammates disagree, with one of them even telling him off until another suggests giving him some space. They head off, leaving Yuki and Haruka alone. Haruka can sense something is wrong, but Yuki offers to treat them to some food to make up for what he did. The group, with Yuki, continue to enjoy the festival; eating various foods, trying on masks, eating shaved ice and grilled corn, and eventually play a shooting game. Throughout this Haruka can tell something is wrong, and while Yuki plays she happens to spot the bandaging on his arm. She attempts to figure out what it is when his fangirls suddenly approach and drag him off. As this is going on, Yui explains this to a concerned group before the girls return to take Haruka behind some nearby booths, where they ask her to help him. She seems confused until they recall their bond from the past, saying that she's probably the closest girl to him. Haruka admits that she has began to notice something strange as of late, especially since he loves tennis so much he usually put it above all else. But now that doesn't seem to be the case, so she asks if something happened. They recall that he got hurt one day, it wasn't a major injury but he was dropped from the first team. They think he might be bitter about it, and as a result he is in a really bad mood. With that, Haruka agrees to try to lift his spirits when she sees how desperate his fangirls are, but unknown to them, Yuki and the group have been watching them. Haruka runs up to meet up with them- but to her shock he instantly tells her to mind her own business. He claims their support is useless and demands to be left alone before storming off frustrated. As this is going on, Shut is also frustrated and unsure of what to do at this point. He's tired of wasting time thinking like this, but all hope seems lost until he happens to see the fangirls. He uses his abilities to lock their Dreams and toss them into the Cage of Despair. Due to their shared dream he is able to summon three Cheer Leader Zetsuborg. They take off and collect the festival-goers despair as the girls waste no time transforming into Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle, Cure Mermaid, and Cure Scarlet. The Zetsuborg attack the girls, and Yuki happens to witness Cure Flora fighting against one as it hits her and sends her flying into the ground. He recalls the mysterious girl who saved him previously, but doesn't realize the one preparing to attack him until Mermaid steps in to save him. She asks Flora to defend Yuki and get him to safety, and she grabs him to lead him away. Cure Scarlet then uses Scarlet Spark on one of them, while Twinkle uses Meteor Humming. Their attacks manage to distract the Zetsuborg as Flora drops off Yuki and prepares to leave, but he stops to bring up how she saved him before. Rather than talk about it, she insists that she has to get back, but he chases after her in an attemp to speak to her. The Zetsuborg release a twister on the girls, sending them flying back before gusts of winds are shot out at them. By now, Flora notices that Yuki is in pain and she stops to ask if he's alright. He insists it's nothing, but goes on to ask her why she fights the Zetsuborg. She tells him that it isn't very amazing, but they fight to protect the dreams of others. Yuki realizes that she also helped to protect his dream- but he claims it was a waste of time because the coach refused to let him play in the upcoming tournament. He doesn't see why he should be there if he can't even play, but Flora tries to assure him he has more chances after this. Yuki insists it isn't true though, because he's stuck there waiting, having lost the chance he's been waiting for in all this time. Rather than coddle his self-disdain, Flora calls him out on his behavior, saying he shouldn't let one ruined chance get the best of him; everyone has had disappointments but they look to their friends and those who care about them to get through it. He needs to be able to do this as well or else he'll never move on. Realizing she might have been too pushy, Flora quickly takes off. Yuki thinks about what she said and he realizes she was right, which appears to anger him further. As the Zetsuborg prepares to attack again, Flora returns to help. They stand back to wait for their next attack, but to their shock Yuki has returned, using a rock to knock the Zetsuborg off guard. Flora is delighted that Yuki has cheered up, and with this opening Cures change into Mode Elegant. Scarlet uses Phoenix Blaze, while the trio use Trinity Explosion to aid her attack and defeat the trio of Zetsuborg. With the girls returned to safety, flower petals scatter around them to give the Cures a chance to escape. They change to normal and return with everyone else to the festival as Yuki's fangirls awaken to find him waiting. He apologizes for his attitude and tells them he will be heading back to rest, but the girls stop him to admit how they feel about him. This allows Yuki to see that he actually means a lot to them and they ask to keep cheering him on. However, he asks that they also support everyone else too, and the girls agree. As this is going on the fireworks begin and the group turn away to watch. Yuki begins to walk away and he tries to determine how Flora could have possibly known his name. But he ultimately decides it isn't a big deal, shown to be in a much better mood. Major Events *The Cures performed Trinity Explosion and Phoenix Blaze together for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains * Shut * Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Aihara Yuuki *Kisaragi Reiko *Shirogane-san Trivia * Cure Mermaid is the featured soloist in the ending. * This is the first episode so far where three Zetsuborgs have been summoned at once. * The part in the opening with Yui and the fairies is changed to now show Pafu and Aroma transforming into their maid and butler outfits, and Miss Shamour only being shown as a fairy. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes